100 Tales of Horror
by Bloody Peach
Summary: Tales of horror that involve our loving Hetalia Characters. Fail summary is fail! Warnings and such inside.
1. Blood

So I found this group on dA called 'Themesofhorror'. Basically it's a 100 theme challenge to deal with just horror themes. Since I wanted to improve my writing before continuing on with my other stories; I thought I'd give this a go Hetalia style. 'cause I love horror, and I love Hetalia. :D

So these will all be kinda AU; human names most likely will be used, or nationalities. IDK. D:

It's rated M for a reason bros and brahs, and that reason isn't because of sexytimes, (Yet that is. Ohohohoho) if you don't like the things that fall under the horror category, don't read. Awshit. Some of these themes deal with Spiders, so I'll be crying while I write a couple of them. Anyway I am rambling!

Anyway first theme up is 'Blood.'

Herpderp enjoy~

* * *

Blood. It was a truly wonderful liquid; so thick, so red, so warm, so intoxicating. Why it had to be hidden away under flesh and muscle was such a waste. Forever circulating the same path; well unless someone were to help it free with a sharp piece of glass, a knife, or a pipe.

A giggle escaped the lips of a large man, he stood there; blood dripping from his face, and the pipe he held in his hand. "So nice, da?" he asked to himself as he hummed in agreement. He blinked and bent over the gasping man; he reached out and grabbed a handful of wheat blond hair before he pulled him forward, earning a painful yelp from the poor man.

"You should be happy! Your pretty blood wont be sad anymore, da?" Violet eyes met blue, the larger man noted that the carefree-ness that once shined in these eyes was replaced by something else. Fear? Despair? Hatred? Perhaps a combination of them.

"Y-you com-communist… bastard…" The other man wheezed out before coughing blood up onto the long tan coat the other wore. This earned a very happy giggle from the other.

"Foolish American~" He dropped the blond back to the floor before pulled down on a rope; he moved over to the broken legs of his American friend and tied them together. He picked up the American once more easily only this time hoisting him up by his legs; he hummed a rather happy tune as the screams of pain filled the room, he stuck him upside down on a hook.

Dropping his pipe he then picked up a shard of glass that came from the glasses the American once wore. Moving back toward the now swaying man he watched for a moment; he pried the mouth open, and kept him from biting down on his hand. He lined the glass up along the corner of his mouth and slowly began to slice the flesh; muffled screams filled the room once more. "We're going to make you always smile~" The Russian man sang out in a childish matter.

After he was done he looked at the blood that rolled down the mans face and into his hair before dripping into a old rusty pail. He grinned at the ear to ear smile now carved onto the American's stupid face. "So pretty~" He hummed to himself. How he enjoyed this toy's blood.

* * *

Ffffffuuu- Don't hate on me 'cause I used America. Just think of it like him being a 'hero' for the rest of 'em.

And not because of the inner rivalry that most Canadian's feel toward American's. Herpderp the next theme is 'Needle(s)'

Sweet.


	2. Needles

And here is my second theme, 'Needles'~! Like this one I like mainly because my favourite animal appears near the end~ Woo me~

Enjoy~

* * *

Funny how something so small could hurt so much; needles were something that almost everyone would come into contact with. Be it getting a shot, getting blood work done, or feeding your addiction. It would be rather rare for someone to live in the developed world and not come into contact with one of them.

Needles were one of his favourite tools, so small and nonthreatening; first glance most of his … guests would just laugh. However they soon learned that the little object they so easily overlooked could be more frightening than a knife.

With a flip of his short blond hair he turned backed to much larger man who was currently strapped down tightly to a chair. "Did you like totally think I was going to simply let you walk all over me like that, Luddy?" The feminine like voice called out with a small giggle at the end. "But like unlike you I totally didn't gang up on you with someone else! That's totally not cool." He reached over to a small table that stood next to his guest and pulled one of the needles off that contained a deep green liquid before he pressed on the end squirting a bit of it out and onto the floor.

"Now don't like worry, this wont kill you. It's a little something Liet showed me how to make a long time ago; it'll totally just keep you awake and aware!" twisting the mans wrist over, he lined the tip of needle up with the main vain and pressed it in before injecting the green substance into his arm. After a short moment he watched as blue eyes widened and a rather loud muffled sound shot out at him. "Oh yeah! I like totally forgot to warn you that it'll burn for a few minutes! I'm like super sorry, Luddy!"

"Now we're totally going to have a little chat." The Polish man spoke as he grabbed a metal stool and pulled it over to the detained man before sitting on it and crossing his legs. Once again he reached over and pulled another needle off the table, this time it was empty.

"You see I like really miss Liet, I'd totally like to have him around again; but as you know that Russian bastard like took him away from me awhile back. I want to know where he is!" He reached up with his free hand and pulled the gag out of the Germans mouth.

"I don't know where he is." The German man spat out.

"You see; that's when I know you're lying! I paid a little visit to a certain Italian that had caught your eye. He told me that Liet and Ivan had visited you a lot back then…"

"What did you do to him?" Ludwig's voice shouted out over top the other.

"Like nothing! I'll I had to do was show him a needle and he totally told me what I wanted to know~ Now since you lied to me, I'm going to punish you!" The man sang out with a smile. He leaned up deep green eyes staring over the Germans body. "I like totally start here~" He said as he pointed to the fingers. He pressed down onto Ludwig's hand holding it in place, before making sure he was watching. He placed the needle on his finger before pushing it in. He watched happily as the German squirmed; "This totally wouldn't hurt as much as it does if I didn't give you that stuff earlier~" He said before he pulled back on the end a little bit of his blood moved into the needle. He continued with each finger on his hand before he stopped.

"Now like don't lie to me~ 'Cause I'd totally loved to just slowly poke a needle into every inch of you; it's like totally nicer than that I had to put up with back then from you two after all!" With a nod of a head he smiled.

"Last I heard he was being held in Moscow."

"Moscow? So he's like in Russia?"

"Yes. Now let me go, Feliks…"

A frown pulled at the bright pink lips of Feliks. "Like I'm totally not done with you, Luddy. Don't be rude." He moved the needle back to the main vain on his wrist once more before pressing it in, and drawing out enough blood to fill the needle. His smile slowly returned as he noticed the pain Ludwig was in.

"Now, is Ivan in Moscow with him?" He stared at the deep red that was now in the needle.

"Last I heard…"

"Good." With that Feliks turned back to look at Ludwig before pointing the needle at him and squirting some of the blood on him. "I'm totally done with you now~" He said standing up squirting more of the blood around the room they were in, mainly around a large hole that was in the wall.

"You know I totally love this place, 'cause I never have to kill anyone~" He smiled looking over at Ludwig. "Wild rats can pick up the smallest amount of blood and sniff it out. Tell me Luddy; how long do you think it'll be until they can sniff you out?~" A squeak caught their attention as a black rat crawled out from the hole in the wall, and started sniffing around. "Not long I guess~"

"Feliks! Don't you do this!" The German screamed at him.

"I'm like not doing anything, they'll totally be doing it, Luddy~ If you like can get free before you're eaten alive; you live. If not, well my little friends here like totally wont have to worry about food for a long time~"

Felkis walked back over to where Ludwig was tied up and picked up his needles from the table. "Now if you'll totally excuse me; I have a Russian to visit~!" With that he reached over and pulled the gag back into Ludwig's mouth and skipped off as more rats found their way into the room.

"Like don't be too mean to the little cuties, Luddy~" the screams were ignored as Feliks hummed. "I'm like totally nice~!"

* * *

I am totally sorry if Ludwig seems out of character. I've never seriously written him before. He's in one of my other stories; however I wont lie; I ignored him a lot. Dx

Anyway next theme is 'Black Cat(s)'. Wooooo Witches and black cats. ARTHURITHINKYOU'RETOTALLYGOINGTOBENEXTLOLOL


	3. Black Cat part 1

"I'm sorry Arthur, I really am… It's just that since Alfred disappeared; you haven't been yourself. You lock yourself in the basement for hours on end, you refuse any company; plus you wont even let me leave the house! I use to love it here, but you have made this home my tomb! I-I just can't put up with it anymore."

Matthew shuffled slightly as he felt the gaze of the other on him, he couldn't look at him. He cared for Arthur; he really did! Just lately… This wasn't the Arthur that had helped raise him. That Arthur was gone.

"I'll be leaving in the morning to go stay with Francis." Matthew spoke softly as he stared at the bookshelf behind, Arthur. He waited for a reply, an objection, anything, but got nothing. A small sigh escaped thing pink lips as Matthew shook his head. "Good night, Arthur." He turned around and left the study, before heading toward his room.

Arthur stared at the door as Matthew left, he gripped the pen harder. "I wont let you leave me, Matthew. Ever." A snapping sound filled the deathly silent room, Arthur looked down at the pen in hand and noticed black ink now covered his hand. "Bloody hell.." He muttered before standing up dropping the pen to his desk.

He took out a cloth and began to clean his hand the best he could. "Carling…" His gaze turn upward to a bright blue orb that hovered above his head. "I need you to gather a few things for me, I must have them before dawn, do you understand?" A squeaky giggle was his reply, that's all he needed. "Good." He turned to the bookshelf and grabbed a rather old looking, well they were all rather old looking, but this one looked even older.

"Now summon the others, you'll need help if we are to have this done before Matthew wakes." He said as he opened the book placing it on the desk. He pointed to the left page that listed an… exotic list of ingredients. The blue orb darted down to the book looking it over. "It will be done, Arthur… Just as long as you promise that we get to have a little bit of fun with him!" The small high pitched voice sang out happily. Arthur furrowed his rather large eyebrows. "Just as long as that fun doesn't include any missing parts, or harm to him, you git." He sighed and looked at the humanoid creature. "Now off you get." He watched as the fairy took off from his study.

By morning, Matthew would never be allowed to leave, not that anyone would want him aside from Arthur that is.

* * *

This is the first part to the theme 'black cat' the next one should be up within the next few days. I'm sorry it's taken so long. D8 I will tell you right now unless I go through with my original idea, there wont be much gory stuff to this one. Anyway! Enjoy, I'll start on the final half tonight, some time. Also. FAIRIES! OMGDSGJSDMGFSDGJNSDG


	4. Black Cat part 2

An eerie purplish blue light filled the room, the sound of bubbling along with a string of words that not many people would be able to understand. Arthur grinned as a small wind began to pick up around him; his black cloak flapping around him. All he needed to do now was to add the last ingredient, he reached over and pick up a glass bottle, he pulled the cork out and turned the bottle upside down over the bubbling black cauldron allowing a round white ball to roll out. He grinned slightly as it bobbed in the bright orange liquid before sinking down.

Arthur watched as it popped before turning a deep purple color, if he would have been listening to his fairy friends, he would have heard the giggling of them. A giggling fairy was never a good thing. After a moment he scooped some of the sweet smelling potion into a small cup before turning and leaving the room, heading up the stairs from the basement to Matthew's room.

Silently he opened the door, trying to ignore the fairy that had decided to follow him. He slipped into Matthew's room and looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry lad, but you have left me with no other option." He spoke softly before he reached over turned the sleeping blonds head toward him, he placed the rim of the cup against his lips before tilting it.

Most of the potion got into his mouth before his eyes snapped open, he slapped the cup from Arthur's hand sending it flying across the room. He stared up at Arthur and blinked, "What are you doing?" He gasped out before his eyes widened. He could see Arthur, perfectly. He groped his face, no glasses. He watched as Arthur backed up from him, shouting at something. He couldn't hear, all he could focus on is the pounding from inside of his skull, then everything went black.

When Matthew woke up he knew something was wrong - the room was bigger than he remembered, he couldn't move, and there was an annoying high pitched voice, laughing.

"You gave me a bloody cats eye, and made it to look like a pixie egg?"

"That's what you pointed at Arthur~"

"No! No you git! I pointed at the one of the left, the loyalty potion!"

"Oh~ Hehehe~ Sorry Arthur!"

"Sorry? He's a bloody cat now!"

Cat? Who was a cat…? No… He couldn't mean. Matthew blinked a few times before he looked down; sure enough his hands were gone replaced by small black paws. He screamed, well tried to but it only came out as a very loud hissing sound.

He looked up to see that Arthur and a small magenta glowing human looking thing were now staring at him. He stood up fumbling slightly as Arthur walked toward him and picked him up. Once again Matthew hissed trying to jump from Arthur's grasp.

"Matthew, lad just settle down." Arthur winced dropping Matthew to the floor as he looked at his hand, where three long scratches appeared on his hand, blood started to find it's way out of the torn flesh.

Matthew stared up at Arthur as he watched a smirk tug at his lips. "Well.. At least I know you wont be leaving me now, even if you are a cat…"

It was at that moment, he knew Arthur less than sane - and he would never be able to escape it.

* * *

What is this I don't even...

Okay part two. A little on the mellow side, and I will make up for it, I promise! Dx Now I don't know if many of you know the fae and such; but they aren't these kinda little things that Disney has thrown at the children. They love to cause trouble, so shame on you Arthur for trusting them like you did! D: Anyway, I don't think this is my favourite one I've done. Not enough killing. asdfgfdsdjfh-

Anyway thanks for reading and what not.


	5. Revenge

She glanced up at the doctor as he entered the room, her bright blue eyes studied his face for a moment before she smiled brightly at him. "Good morning, Doctor." she sang out cheerfully.

"Good morning, Yekaterina. How are you feeling?"

"Very good! I expect Matvey will be visiting me today, since he never made it yesterday." She sighed and looked to the window for a moment watching the small snowflakes gently fall to the ground. "With it being winter, poor Matvey will be busy with his hockey practice." She looked back to the doctor, her hand moved up and fiddled around with the locket around her neck. "He is very good you know!"

The doctor smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, I am sure he is, Yekaterina." He turned for a moment and gestured to the blond man standing beside him. "I would like you to meet Doctor Weillschmidt, he will be taking over for me while I go visit my family."

The Ukrainian woman stared at the other doctor for a long moment before smiling to him, "It's wonderful to meet you, Doctor Weillschmidt. I hope we can get along very well."

"As do I, miss Yekaterina." The blond doctor said, as he forced a bit of a smile.

It wasn't until they left the room did the blond man speak again. "Roderich.. Abo-"

"You want to know why Yekaterina is here, don't you, Ludwig?" He turned and looked back to the blond pushing his glasses up slightly. "I will tell you, when I first met her, I didn't think she belonged here either. I thought the police had the wrong person." The Austrian sighed before motioning for him to step into the office, after Ludwig walked in Roderich followed shutting the door behind him.

"Please, sit Ludwig." He spoke softly as he walked over to his desk pulling a thick file off of it. "Now as I was saying. If it wasn't for the fact that she was found holding the weapon kneeling in front of him..." He sat down on the chair across from Ludwig and sighed. "You remember her speaking of a 'Matvey'?"

"I do."

"Well Matvey is Matthew Williams. An up and coming hockey player. He and Yekaterina were engaged they were due to marry in the spring. Well that was until she stabbed him ninety seven times. It wasn't until the knife broke off inside of him did she stop. Mind you, he was long dead before that."

"That girl in there… Did that?" Ludwig asked shocked at the severity of what she had done.

"Yes." Roderich nodded his head before handing the file to Ludwig. "Everything is in there, read it over. I must really be going now, or I will miss my flight. It was good seeing you again, Ludwig, I have faith that you will be able to handle this with ease. Good day." And with that Ludwig was left alone in the office. He sighed and he leaned back in the chair, he looked down to the file in his lap and opened it. He blinked as he started to read over the files on the woman.

A few days had passed since Ludwig had taken over, everything had been going pretty well if he did say so himself. He stepped into the office and glanced over to the woman next to the bookcase. He furrowed his brows slightly, "Yekaterina. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked as he shut the door.

Yekaterina looked up from the book case and smiled, "Yes!" She said cheerfully walking over to him, her hands resting behind her back. "I had some free time, so I thought we could have a little chat." She stopped right in front of him and looked up, still smiling. "Doctor… Weillschmidt."

"Very well what wou…" Ludwig's voice came to a halt as he felt a piercing pain in his neck. He looked down to see Yekatrina holding a very pointy letter opener. His hands grasped up to his neck feeling the thick warm liquid pour from his neck. He gasped out for air, only a disgusting sound came out.

"You see Weillschmidt isn't a very common name… But yesterday… I remember that Matvey once told me that his 'friend' Gilbert had a brother…" She looked down at the gasping man who was clawing at his neck. Exactly what her Matvey did that night… That night she caught him and that 'friend' together. "A brother named Ludwig, and you just so happen to share the same last name." She sighed. "You probably didn't even know… And for that I am really sorry… But I only want to get back at him for what he made me do..."

She looked at the man as he flopped over into the pool of his blood. She frowned once more before she raised the letter opener up once more and stabbed it into him. "Ninety six…" She pulled it out and stabbed it into the lifeless body once more, "Ninety five…" She pulled it out again and looked at it… "I don't know what your brother did with my Matvey… But I know he would never cheat on me…" She plunged it back in. "Ninety four.."

* * *

WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN?

What the hell did I just do, I made one of the kindest, sweetest characters in Hetalia, into some psycho bitch. asdfg- What is wrong with me?

lul dead Ludwig... I really just don't like him. Really. o_o; I dunno why, he just bugs me... I think it's his stupid hair. I'm on a bit of a sugar high, so I'll stop rambling on about pointless things now. asdfg I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Mask

Matthew Williams was a bright young man - he never once failed a test always had perfect grades, and was in the top five in most if not all his classes. This was most likely the reason that an upperclassmen was currently staring at him. You see Alfred Jones had a problem, his problem was that in order to keep his place on the many sports he was involved with he had the maintain good grades - and well he was failing all his classes. (Expect phys-ED. Go figure.)

Matthew was his ticket to better grades, there was a problem however. Matthew was often mistaken for him and ended up in a bit of trouble now and then, not to mention Alfred had his own share of picking on Matthew. Surely someone as kind as Matthew wouldn't hold it against him, right? Right! Everyone loved Alfred, so surely Matthew should too.

"Hey! Uh, Matthew!" Alfred called out as he ran up to the younger male and flashed the smile that often made the girls swoon, (Some men too.) as he turned around. "Um.. So I'm in a bit of a mess here. As I am sure you heard I am pretty much failing, but that can't be good because if I fail my classes I knocked off the basketball, football, and baseball teams. Now that would not be awesome at all since I am the captain! So I was wondering if you'd help me get my grades up."

Alfred stared at the other as he smiled and nodded his head. "Sure, Alfred. I would love to help you out." Matthew's voice was soft, he had to listen closely just to hear it.

"Awesome! How about we start this Sunday night when I get back from the games?"

"Sure, sounds fine. I'll meet you outside of the abandoned house on Robert drive."

"Alright, sweet! See ya' then!" And with that Alfred took off thinking he was in luck, thus missing the sadistic smirk that tugged at the pink lips on the other. Then again it was only there for a brief moment.

What Alfred didn't know was that this shy, weak, good student that everyone thought Matthew was, was only a mask. What lied in wait beneath that mask was the real Matthew, the one he so desperately try to hide from the world. And finally Matthew could show the real him to Alfred. He truly longed for this day, and Sunday night couldn't come quick enough. Matthew turned on his heel and began walking, softly singing 'Alouette'.

_"Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai..."_

* * *

Okay, I am sorry I haven't updated this in like a long time. D: I really am.

So there is a lack of anything horror-y going on in this update for reason, there are two themes on here one is 'Mask' which is this one and the other is 'Behind the mask' which will be the next update and continuation of this. :3

I do plan to have that up within the next day or two since I am going to be starting it right now.

Also for those that don't know what 'Alouette' is it's a French-Canadian song about plucking the feathers from a Skylark often sung by children. Seriously, I learned this song when I was five, and sung it all the time... Mind you I didn't know the meaning of it or anything.


End file.
